


To on zaczął!

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Crack, Gen, dzieci są straszne, krzywdzę Aen Elle bo mogę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Szkolny dzień naszych bohaterów. Mniej więcej.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Napisane na akcję na Mirriel, runda dodatkowa, pod życzenie Filigranki: Aen Elle i ich wewnętrzna polityka ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem pewnej przepowiedni oraz relacji Auberon-Eredin-Avallac’h (...) Kid!fik o dzieciństwie kilku naszych Aen Elle – jak najbardziej, byleby chłopcy byli mniej więcej w trójkę i walili się łopatkami po głowach i przekupywali cukierkami. Albo coś w ten deseń.  
> Czego miało nie być: bardzo-bardzo-bardzo słodkiego fluffu

     Gdyby Aoife aep Aine, pani od przyrody, zamknęła drzwi do magazynku wtedy, kiedy powinna, ten dzień wyglądałby zupełnie inaczej, a na pewno zrobiono by o wiele mniej bałaganu. Aoife aep Aine nie wykonała jednak zalecanej czynności. Nie jest zupełnie jasne, dlaczego tego nie zrobiła, można tylko przypuszczać, że winne było Saovine, które nieszczęsnym trafem przypadało dnia poprzedniego i wprawiło panią od przyrody w stan głębokiej melancholii i roztargnienia. Bądź co bądź kiedy ma się za sobą trzy setki lat pracy, a przed sobą zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami nauczycielską emeryturę, celebrowanie zamierania przyrody może nastrajać mało optymistycznie. Aoife aep Aine smętnie snuła się po szkole, a myślami była w zupełnie innym świecie. Takim, który pożerało już Białe Zimno.  
     Natura kocha jednak równowagę, a zamieranie zwykle umożliwia przyszły wzrost, ponadto otwarte drzwi do wszelakich magazynków mają tę dziwną właściwość, że przyciągają ciekawskie młode istoty. Stworzenie, które mamy w tej chwili na myśli, było płci męskiej, rasy elfiej, miało jasne włosy, ślepka koloru akwamaryny i przydługie nazwisko z podwójnym wszystkim - Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha, spróbujcie to zmieścić w dzienniku klasowym - które zamierzało w przyszłości skrócić, tylko jeszcze nie zdecydowało, jak. Miało też plan. Zamierzało podwędzić kilka substancji z magazynku i przeprowadzić eksperyment. Prawda, zamiar brzmi bardzo skromnie, ale nie każdy może planować podpalanie światów, zwłaszcza kiedy chodzi dopiero do trzeciej klasy podstawowej.  
     Dziecko, o którym mowa, niezauważone przemknęło szkolnym korytarzem i wślizgnęło się do magazynku. Tam napotkało trudność. Pożądane artefakty znajdowały się nie dość, że w głębi pomieszczenia, to jeszcze na najwyższych półkach, poza zasięgiem małych elfów. Od czegóż jednak pomysłowość, niepozbawiona odrobiny uporu? Dziecko stanęło na dolnej półce - czynność wielce niewskazana, której nie pochwaliłby żaden odpowiedzialny dorosły, gdyby ją widział - i przytrzymując się jedną ręką, drugą wyciągnęło po pudło, w którym spodziewało się znaleźć większość pożądanych substancji. Tam napotkało kolejną trudność. Pojemnik zakleszczył się między półkami i nijak nie dawał wysunąć, poza tym robił wrażenie ciężkiego. Jasnowłosy elfik zamyślił się nad pokonaniem przeszkody. Mógłby wyszarpnąć pudło tak zwaną twardą telekinezą, jednak problem polegał na tym, że chłopczyk miał o niej raczej teoretyczne pojęcie. Czasami mu wychodziła, ale czasami nie, i to niewychodzenie miewało spektakularne rezultaty, takie, że Crevan musiał potem długo stać w kącie, czego bardzo nie lubił. Dziecko spróbowało jednak rozwiązania siłowego i w tym momencie usłyszało za sobą pytanie.  
     - Co, za ciężkie?  
     Drzwi, ma się rozumieć, ciągle były otwarte. To przyciągnęło inną ciekawską młodą istotę. Stworzenie to również było płci męskiej, rasy elfiej, nazywało się Eredin Breacc Glas, poza tym miało ciemne włosy, zielone oczy i też chodziło do trzeciej klasy, a w danej chwili jadło kanapkę z kiełbasą podgórską, była to bowiem przerwa śniadaniowa. Nie lubiło jasnowłosego elfa od zawsze, to znaczy od początku roku szkolnego, kiedy to rodziny obu chłopców przeniosły się do stolicy. Zorientowawszy się w sytuacji, Crevan usiłował wypaść godnie. Tak zaczęła się wymiana zdań.  
     - Wcale nie za ciężkie, tylko się zakleszczyło.  
     - Aha, zakleszczyło się. A może to ty masz mięśnie jak komar?  
     - Też byś tego nie wyciągnął.  
     - A właśnie że tak.  
     - No to wyciągnij.  
     - Ale mi się nie chce.  
     - Aha, nie chce ci się. Ty po prostu nie dałbyś rady.  
     W tej sytuacji Eredin uznał, że nie ma innego wyjścia, jak udowodnić koledze, że się myli. Widzimy przy okazji, że dał się złapać na jedną z najprostszych manipulacji wszechświata, ale nie bądźmy dla niego zbyt surowi. Ostatecznie dużo starsi i mądrzejsi od niego w podobnych okolicznościach też dawali się nabrać.  
     Crevan zeskoczył z półki, a jego miejsce zajął kolega, uprzednio odłożywszy niedojedzoną kanapkę z kiełbasą podgórską na sąsiedni regał, i zabrał się do pracy. Ciągnął i ciągnął, ale chociaż szarpał pudło ze wszystkich sił, nie zdołał go wydobyć.  
     - Aha, wyciągnąłbyś, gdybyś chciał - skomentował Crevan. - Sam masz mięśnie jak komar.  
     - A ty co się gapisz, co? - zezłościł się Eredin. - Tylko tyle potrafisz?  
     - Wcale że nie tylko. Kiedyś zostanę czarodziejem.  
     - Akurat. Ty nic nie umiesz.  
     - Właśnie że umiem! - zaperzył się Crevan i spróbował twardej telekinezy.  
     Jak widzicie, on też uległ najprostszej manipulacji wszechświata i nic w tym dziwnego, to się czasami udziela. Szarpnął czarem dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy jego kolega zniecierpliwił się i pociągnął za uchwyt pudła. Być może innego dnia nie stałoby się nic złego, jednak tego dnia wydarzyła się katastrofa, albowiem tak chciało przeznaczenie. Pudło, potraktowane dwoma rodzajami siły, przeleciało nad głową Eredina i rąbnęło z impetem w następny regał. Chłopiec stracił równowagę i również upadł w tył, powalając przy okazji kolegę. Okazało się, że rozpędzone pudło i dwa małe elfy to zbyt wiele dla regału, który się przewrócił. Regał pociągnął za sobą następny…  
     A ten jeszcze następny…  
     I ten z kolei oparł się aż na ścianie.  
     Brzmiało to strasznie, ale proszę się nie martwić - przeznaczenie nie chciało, by tego dnia chłopcom stała się krzywda, więc byli cali i zdrowi, tylko nieco potłuczeni. Zgramolili się z przewróconego mebla i przez chwilę gapili się z otwartymi buziami na zniszczenia, które spowodowali, po czym doszli do jedynego słusznego wniosku.  
     - Wiejemy!  
     Pomknęli do drzwi i wybiegli przez nie akurat w momencie, gdy przechodząca korytarzem nauczycielka postanowiła zajrzeć do środka i zobaczyć, co się tam u licha wyprawia. Gdyby trafili na Aoife aep Aine, może by jej uciekli, nie była bowiem, jako się rzekło, w nastroju do przejmowania się sprawami tego świata, nie mówiąc już o łapaniu kogokolwiek. Los chciał jednak inaczej i trafili akurat na Essylt Fynwen, nauczycielkę wychowania fizycznego, zmierzającą właśnie do głównego pokoju nauczycielskiego, osobę o połowę młodszą od Aoife aep Aine i czterokrotnie od niej zręczniejszą. Essylt złapała obu chłopców i też doszła do jedynego słusznego wniosku.  
     - Do dyrektorki!  
     Cała trójka nie musiała iść daleko, albowiem dyrektorka szkoły, Aeronwen aep Sioned, zmierzała właśnie na górę. Gabinet owej zacnej niewiasty znajdował się dokładnie pod magazynkiem i kiedy usłyszała huk, wybiegła z pomieszczenia, po czym pomknęła na górę sprawdzić, co się tam właściwie dzieje, prosząc jednocześnie los, żeby to nie był atak jednorożców. Dyrektorka Aeronwen aep Sioned nie wierzyła bowiem propagandzie, która twierdziła, że atak rogatych koni na stolicę jest absolutnie niemożliwy, i jej sceptycyzm miał pewne uzasadnienie. Bądź co bądź propaganda twierdziła też, że podbój nowego świata będzie błyskawiczny, tymczasem wciąż istniały ogniska oporu ludzi. Porządny elf bał się wejść na przykład do zelijskich lasów z obawy, że spotka tam partyzantów obwieszonych medalionami z dwimerytu. Skoro mogli istnieć zelijscy gerylasi, mogło też dojść do ataku jednorożców na stolicę, rozumowała dyrektorka, więc kiedy się dowiedziała, że huk i bałagan to wynik działania dwóch nadaktywnych trzecioklasistów, uspokoiła się znacznie.  
     Obejrzawszy i oszacowawszy szkody, Aeronwen aep Sioned przyjrzała się obu winowajcom, wypatrując u nich oznak żalu. Istotnie, obaj żałowali szczerze i gorąco. Crevan żałował, że w ogóle rozmawiał z tym gamoniem z czwartej ławki pod oknem, który ma cały rozum w pięści, a i tego nie potrafi prawidłowo używać, z kolei Eredin żałował, że dał się złapać, wszystko przez tę ofermę z drugiej ławki, która nie umie ani czarować, ani biegać. Gwoli ścisłości należy też dodać, że żałował również niedojedzonej kanapki z kiełbasą podgórską. Co prawda miał w śniadaniówce drugą kanapkę oraz jabłko, obawiał się jednak, że to nie wystarczy i że wizyta w szkolnym sklepiku też mu nie pomoże. Sprzedawali w nim tylko bardzo zdrowe rzeczy bez smaku, bez treści i bez sensu.  
     - To wszystko przez ciebie - burknął Eredin pod adresem Crevana.  
     - Nieprawda, bo przez ciebie.  
     - Gdybyś nie ciągnął jak głupi, nic by się nie stało.  
     - Sam mi kazałeś ciągnąć! To ty nie umiesz czarować.  
     - Właśnie że umiem.  
     - Nie umiesz! Nic nie umiesz. Biegasz też jak ostatnia ofiara!  
     - Cisza! - rozkazała w końcu dyrektorka.  
     Aeronwen aep Sioned o nic nie pytała. Miała już wystarczająco jasny obraz sytuacji i nie potrzebowała dalszych wyjaśnień, poza tym bardziej od przyczyn bałaganu interesowała ją przyszłość, ma się rozumieć, ta najbliższa. W ciągu setek lat, które dyrektorka spędziła ucząc cudze dzieci, widziała niejedno, także podobnych ancymonków, którzy potem dorastali z pożytkiem dla społeczeństwa bądź z równym pożytkiem dla społeczeństwa skręcali karki, więc była spokojna o to, że kiedyś przestaną sprawiać problemy. Chodziło o to, co z nimi zrobić tu i teraz. Dyrektorka przez jakiś czas zastanawiała się nad kreatywnym rozwiązaniem problemu, uznała jednak, że najlepiej trzymać się utartych ścieżek i wypróbowanych sposobów.  
     - Skontaktuję się z waszymi rodzicami - zapowiedziała chłopcom. - Mam nadzieję, że tym razem w szkole stawi się twoja matka, Eredinie, i twój ojciec, Crevanie. Wiem, że ona jest bardzo zajęta, a on rzadko bywa w mieście, ale może los tym razem okaże dla mnie łaskawy i nie przyślą żadnego zastępstwa.  
     Obaj chłopcy jednocześnie pomyśleli, że jeśli los okaże się łaskawy dla dyrektorki, będzie niełaskawy dla nich, albowiem najgorszym scenariuszem dla Crevana było przyjście ojca do szkoły, zaś dla Eredina wizyta matki. Gdyby byli dziewczynkami, może zaczęliby się w tym momencie pocieszać, byli jednak chłopcami, więc udawali, że się nie boją. Wcale a wcale nie.  
     - Zostaniecie po lekcjach, dopóki nie skończę rozmawiać z waszymi rodzicami - zapowiedziała jeszcze dyrektorka.  
     - To wszystko przez ciebie - powiedział jeszcze Eredin.  
     Kolega już go nie słyszał. Rozległ się dzwonek i Crevan pobiegł do klasy, żeby się nie spóźnić, bo chociaż nie był najgrzeczniejszym dzieckiem pod słońcem, nie lubił jednak opuszczać lekcji. Eredin pomaszerował za nim z całą godnością, na jaką stać skarconego trzecioklasistę. Strasznie mu przy tym burczało w brzuchu.  
     Reszta dnia minęła spokojnie, trochę dlatego, że chłopcy się wystraszyli, a trochę dlatego, że zostały im tylko dwie lekcje. Co prawda krytyczna osoba mogłaby uznać, że zajęcia praktyczno-techniczne, podczas których uczniowie rzucają w siebie kulkami papieru, zamiast robić wycinanki, oraz wychowanie fizyczne, na którym jeden z uczniów śmieje się z kolegi, po czym wyśmiany podcina mu nogi naprędce splecionym czarem i w dodatku upiera się, że to wcale nie on, nie mieszczą się w definicji spokojnego dnia, ale nie bądźmy krytyczną osobą. Przyjmijmy optykę wychowawczyni klasy trzeciej, która najlepiej wiedziała, jak w tej klasie wygląda spokój, a jak nie, i nie bądźmy zbyt surowi dla nieszczęsnej kobiety. I tak już piła stanowczo za dużo naparu z melisy, daremnie próbując znaleźć długofalowe rozwiązanie. Przesunięcie Crevana do wyższej klasy było niemożliwe z uwagi na opór dyrektorki, która nie życzyła sobie podobnych eksperymentów, w dodatku w środku semestru, zaś przeniesienie któregoś z chłopców do równoległego oddziału nie wchodziło w grę, albowiem takowego po prostu nie było. Niski przyrost naturalny.  
     Ponieważ Crevan i Eredin mieli czekać w szkole na pojawienie się rodziców, którzy się spóźniali, powierzono ich opiece stażystki, Findabair Duin. Posadziła ich w ławkach, osobnych, ma się rozumieć, i zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, czym ich zająć, zdążyła się już bowiem nauczyć, że pozostawienie dzieci bez zajęcia oznacza proszenie się o kłopoty. Należy zaznaczyć, że bardziej bała się Crevana, ponieważ zadawał stanowczo za dużo pytań. Kiedy podniósł rękę, nauczycielka jęknęła w duchu, okazało się jednak, że chłopcu chodzi o bardzo przyziemną sprawę.  
     - Proszę pani, czy mogę zjeść kanapkę?  
     - Oczywiście, że możesz - odparła stażystka. - Jeśli jeszcze nie jadłeś drugiego śniadania, nawet powinieneś.  
     Nie dziwiła się, że chłopiec jeszcze dysponował kanapką. Wyglądał jej na dziecko, które gdy jest czymś zaabsorbowane, notorycznie zapomina o istnieniu drugiego śniadania, i w każde ferie prowadzi w tornistrze amatorską i nieplanowaną hodowlę pędzlaków, względnie innych pleśni. Odnotujmy w tym miejscu, że wnioski stażystki były jak najbardziej słuszne, Crevan rzeczywiście dość często zapominał, że powinien jeść. Siedzenie w kozie pobudziło jednak jego apetyt, dlatego teraz z entuzjazmem wydobył z tornistra śniadaniówkę, w której znajdowała się nie jedna, a aż dwie kanapki i jabłko, czyli dokładnie wszystko, co chłopiec zabrał dzisiaj z domu, po czym zaczął jeść. Eredin, który, jak pamiętamy, stracił część własnego prowiantu, wpatrywał się w niego głodnym wzrokiem, w końcu jednak nie wytrzymał.  
     - Daj mi kanapkę albo chociaż jabłko.  
     - Czemu mam ci dać? - spytał jasnowłosy elfik, przełknąwszy kęs kanapki.  
     - No daj, nie bądź jednorożec.  
     Crevan jakby nie słyszał, stażystka także. Eredin przypomniał sobie, jak jego matka mówiła o pewnym magicznym słowie, którego może i powinien używać każdy kulturalny elf. Chłopiec nie lubił tego słowa, poza tym przekonał się już, że nie zawsze działało, więc nie chciał go wypowiadać, ale znów zaburczało mu w brzuchu i uznał, że nie ma innego wyjścia.  
     - Proszę.  
     Crevan podał mu kanapkę z serem. Eredin natychmiast wbił w nią zęby. Słyszał od matki, że powinien przedtem wypowiedzieć jeszcze jedno magiczne słowo, ale uważał, że to już przesada.  
     - A ciebie co, ludzie wychowali? - spytał z urazą Crevan.  
     - Właśnie, Eredinie. Co należy powiedzieć, kiedy się coś dostało? - poparła go stażystka.  
     - Dziękuję - burknął chłopiec.  
     Nie był zadowolony, oj nie. Miał szczerze dosyć nauczycielek i dziewczyńskiego bycia grzecznym. Kiedy tylko skończy szkołę podstawową, zrobi wszystko, żeby pójść do gimnazjum wojskowego, tak jest. Tam będą go uczyć sami mężczyźni, a w klasie będą tylko chłopcy, sami tacy sensowni, nie takie mameje jak Crevan.  
     Kiedy chłopcy się posilali, stażystka myślała, jak ich zająć, i wymyśliła coś, co wprawdzie nie było zbyt oryginalne, ale wydawało jej się pedagogiczne. Korzystając z faktu, że w klasie wisiała podwójna tablica, kazała każdemu pisać na swojej połowie "nie będę się zakradać do magazynu". Sama pozostała przy biurku i czuła się trochę tak, jakby czuwała nad rozejmem na ziemi niczyjej. Przypomniała sobie, że zanim ostatecznie poszła do szkoły pedagogicznej, myślała o pielęgniarstwie, i zaczęła sobie wyobrażać, jak by to było, gdyby pojechała na front jako sanitariuszka. Byłaby taka dzielna, ofiarna i troskliwa, i opiekowałaby się rannymi elfimi żołnierzami, przystojnymi żołnierzami, i byliby jej tacy wdzięczni, i…  
     Jak widzicie, stażystka miała bardzo romantyczne wyobrażenie o pracy sanitariuszki. Na jej usprawiedliwienie możemy powiedzieć, że była jeszcze bardzo młoda, brakowało jej doświadczenia życiowego i wiedzę o wojnie czerpała głównie z ballad, zaś dobrych ballad o chirurgii polowej jest bardzo mało. Musimy też jednak przyznać, że absolutnie nie powinna snuć takich fantazji w pracy i zapominać przy tym o całym świecie, przy tablicy działo się bowiem to, co następuje:  
     Crevan, którego nudziło monotonne zajęcie, a przy tym zauważył, że stażystka buja w obłokach, wymyślił, że może sobie jakoś urozmaicić czas dzięki magii, i z pomocą telekinezy uniósł gąbkę wysoko w powietrze. Eredin dostrzegł to, ale też mu się nudziło, więc nic nie powiedział, patrzył za to z zaciekawieniem na manipulacje kolegi. Gąbka pofrunęła w stronę szafy i…  
     I już się nigdy nie dowiemy, jakie przygody mogłyby zostać jej udziałem, albowiem wmieszało się przeznaczenie, tym razem łaskawe dla dyrektorki. Drzwi klasy otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia weszła gibka i groźna jak czarna pantera Earwen Dhu, Aen Saevherne, matka Eredina. Za nią wmaszerował pułkownik Caomhan Macha aep Domhnall Boru. To był koniec łobuzerki.


End file.
